Parkinson's disease is a neurological disease due to failure of cells in the brain which produce neuro transmitters. One of the symptoms of Parkinson's disease is resting tremor which usually manifests in a persons arm but which also can result in tremor of other parts of the body. The tremor is caused by failure of nerve impulses in the brain and unwanted nerve pulses which are created elsewhere in a person's body. Presently, there is no cure for Parkinson's disease and little if anything available for treating the tremor symptom of this disease.
Other conditions which produce unwanted tremor in a person's body including Huntington's Chorea. This condition produces an intention tremor which manifests itself when a person attempts to move, for example, his or her arm. Once again, nerve impulses create a unwanted movement in the form of a tremor of part of the person's body.
Parkinson's disease and Hungtington's Chorea are extremely serious conditions and research work is being undertaken into causes and possible cures or these conditions. However, quality of life of a person who suffers from these diseases could be greatly improved if it would possible to treat the tremor symptom of these conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus which are intended to treat the symptom of tremor created by repetitive nervous system malfunction in a patient.